


Lollipop

by feelingstinky (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian, M/M, i’m not a writer but the lack of huntbastian content rn depresses me, sebastian thirsting over dylan sprouse in dismissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/feelingstinky
Summary: Hunter shuts Sebastian up.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Lollipop

The Warblers’ common room was empty, in terms of bodies. Hunter made sure of this before he moved to sit on the widest couch at 2AM, with Mr Puss held tightly in his arms. His eyes were glued to his laptop screen, the one he finished his essay on 4 hours ago.

Hunter had trouble sleeping, so he figured it wouldn’t hurt to pull an all nighter once. The movie played at a moderate volume. He found himself incredibly captured in the plot, the characters, and the intensity.

Halfway through the movie, he was interrupted. When the front doors of the common room squeaked open, he already had a weapon in his hand. In walked his co-captain, who jumped back after he turned on the lights and saw Hunter’s glare and the threatening lollipop in his hand.

Sebastian threw his hands up as if he was being held at gunpoint. Hunter sighed out of relief and lowered the candy back into his mouth before running a hand through his hair. “What are you doing here?” 

“Lookin’ for you, babe,” he winked before moving to the library section of the room. “And  _The Odyssey._ ”

Hunter turned his head back to the laptop, figuring it wouldn’t take long until he was left alone. Sebastian turned off the lights, as Hunter requested. He walked over to Hunter’s couch and sat next to him despite all of the room to his right.

Sebastian made it his own personal goal to annoy the new captain after he was demoted and replaced. Hunter didn’t mind his presence, as Sebastian didn’t cause a wreck yet and he technically wasn’t allowed to kick Sebastian out of the common room.

The former captain leaned in too close for comfort, setting his feet up on the table. He smirked at how Hunter tensed up before investing in the movie himself. Investing  _too_ much.

“Hey, isn’t that the guy from the TV show that totally ruined the Heathers musical?”

“Is he straight?”

“God, his whole ‘bashful schoolboy’ act? _Super hot_.”

“She’s in love with the teacher— Hey, _have you heard about the Berry-Schuester affair over at McKinley?_ ”

“He isn’t even hot. He has average-dick energy.”

“That’s historically incorrect.”

“Why’s she standing so close to the edge? Is she fucking aware— _Holy shit_.”

“...”

“ _Oh my god_ , she’s fucking dead.”

“Wait, why is he looking for the teacher’s address?”

“That doesn’t feel right.”

“Wait, that’s illegal.”

“Holy shit, he’s a psychopath. _Jesus, if he wasn’t so hot..._ ”

“This is way too predictable. Who’s the  _actual_ bad guy?”

“I bet it’s the baby.”

“It’s the teacher? I knew his vibes were too bland.”

“It’s the wife?”

“I swear, if it’s the hot psychopath...”

“You can’t just casually kill off the best friend. There has to be buildup.”

“The teacher doesn’t deserve protagonist rights. He’s boring.”

“I want him to break my back.”

Hunter turned and glared at the brunet, who barely noticed. Sebastian’s jaw hung from his mouth as the wife character’s neck snapped off. Somehow, Mr Puss was now in Sebastian’s arms.

The boy with now wide green eyes pet the white cat with one hand and reached for the lollipop in Hunter’s mouth with the other. He took the candy, which was twenty-five percent finished, into his mouth before turning back to point aggressively at a character on the screen.

Hunter grimaced at the exchange of saliva in Sebastian’s mouth, and flinched when the boy’s finger accused another character of being the killer. “Did you see that? The janitor just ... “

Hunter failed to follow the movie, his eyes now glued at the way Sebastian’s lips moved expertly around the candy. He struggled to keep his head directed at the laptop screen, but soon recovered as Sebastian started blabbering about the teacher character’s supposed motives.

His voice, instead of drowning out of Hunter’s ears, punched at his brain. “Shut up,” he groaned, leaning back into the leather couch. Listening to Sebastian making stupid, obvious statements and somehow also making them sound interesting was infuriating. Not to mention, his dark green eyes grossly and wrongfully undressing the psychopathic character.

Sebastian popped the candy out of his mouth and grinned cheekily, smoothly leaning closer to the slightly older boy and snaking an arm over his furthest shoulder. He rhetorically challenged, “Why don’t you _make me?_ ”

Sebastian eyed Hunter’s lips in a predatory way. Hunter looked down at the boy who was too close to his face. Sebastian’s fingers twirled the stick in his mouth. He placed a hand on Sebastian’s waist to push him away before regaining his less tense posture.

Hunter was seldom uncomfortable, but something about Sebastian irked him, both psychologically  _and_ physically. He only realized his hand was still tightly gripping Sebastian when the smaller boy’s fingers rested themselves on his neck.

He pulled away abruptly, but Sebastian’s smirk only strengthened, fully aware of the effect he had on Hunter, even though Hunter couldn’t stop denying it. Sebastian turned back to the movie, which had yet to reveal the true antagonist.

“Why’s he taking his shirt off? I mean, I’m not complaining.”

“Fuck, his eyes.”

“He’s killing the baby. See, this tragedy could’ve been prevented with an abortion.”

“He looks so fucking hot with blood on his shirt.”

“I want him to disrespect me.”

“God, can you imagine a man with  _those_ hands just—“

In a second, Hunter’s hand grabbed roughly at the chest of Sebastian’s thin sweater, pushing him down sideways on the couch. Sebastian’s eyes only slightly widened as he stared into Hunter’s of pure anger. The smarmy boy’s smirk fluctuated. 

Sebastian’s mouth tightened around the halfway finished candy as he failed to make himself move. Hunter hovered over him, straddling the leg closest to the back rest of the couch. 

He pushed his knee up to make contact with Sebastian’s groin, which he could feel stiffen over his sweatpants. Hunter’s hand held Sebastian’s wrists above his head with a deathly grasp.

Sebastian opened his mouth in attempt to make an impudent comment about Hunter’s heterosexuality, but nothing came out. The lollipop was loose against his lips, almost daring to slip out.

Hunter leaned down to Sebastian’s face, seeing the boy visibly turn uncomfortable yet aroused. With his free hand, Hunter trailed, along with his eyes, his fingers at a vexingly slow speed down to linger on Sebastian’s hip. 

Sebastian, of course, grinded against Hunter’s leg and recovered his lost smirk. His tongue, a bright red from the candy, darted out to pull the sweet back in, sucking slowly under Hunter’s glare.

Hunter’s hand snaked its way under Sebastian’s sweater and onto his toned stomach before pushing him harshly down, possibly leaving bruises from his fingertips. A hurt sound escaped the weaker boy’s lips through his clenched teeth. 

Sebastian’s wrists struggled against the tight grip, but his wicked grin was plastered on his face. Hunter leaned down to where their noses touched, and Sebastian closed his eyes, having wanted to do this to the boy since the moment he laid eyes on him. Under his eyes, he felt Hunter’s eyelashes flutter shut.

Sebastian felt the clutch on his wrists and the pressure at his crotch gradually lessen. Hunter’s hand dragged itself out of Sebastian’s shirt and softly cupped his cheek. Sebastian’s eyebrows furrowed at the sudden change. He leaned upward, desperate for the promised contact.

When he didn’t receive it, and instead felt the lollipop rip out of his mouth, he opened his eyes to see Hunter sitting at his feet, staring intently at the laptop screen, innocently swirling the lollipop around his tongue.

Sebastian’s hand rushed itself to his own chest, feeling his racing heart. He was fixed on Hunter’s eyes which purposely avoided his own. A victorious smirk danced on the blond boy’s lips as Sebastian shakily salvaged his posture before placing a pillow on his lap to hide his obvious tent.

For the rest of the movie, his eyes sided to Hunter, who he now quietly sat at least three feet away from. When the end credits started rolling, Hunter turned over to the still startled Sebastian with a devilish look that swiftly transformed into a friendly one. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow at practice, Bas.” He closed the laptop screen before walking away with it. Mr Puss, who was left without attention for the past twenty minutes, followed promptly after.

The nickname rolled smoothly out of Hunter’s mouth, almost as if he’d used it before—which he hadn’t, at least not in Sebastian’s field of knowledge.

He watched as Hunter left him the common room, completely bewildered. Sebastian opened his mouth, as if to murmur something to himself, but nothing came out. He swallowed the sweet, baffled taste down his throat before forcing himself off the couch to walk back to his dorm room.

His fingers touched his lips—the ones Hunter’s breath had ghosted not even a full hour ago. Sebastian’s thoughts fell to the lollipop and how it fit perfectly in Hunter’s lips. He blinked severely and huffed before running a hand through his hair and attempted to sleep off whatever the fuck just happened.


End file.
